Remember the name
by Anime4evar
Summary: Most people would die for another GMG... So here it is people. But, there's a twist. This GMG is fused with the hell tournament. Know what that means? Well, let me tell you. More dark guilds,more demons and more danger! Will Fairy tail even live to see another day after this tournament really does become hell on earth? Well, there's only one way to find out.
1. Chapter 1

**Remember the name: The invite to Pregrande**

Lucy's eyes widened as she handed the letter to Makarov. That letter was foreign, which was highly unusual. What would a country across the continent want from them?

"Master, what does it say?" Wendy wondered.

"We have an invitation to participate the Hell tournament." He sighed.

"What's that?" Natsu's eyes narrowed at the name.

"Basically, it is an extra deadly tournament which is held every five years. The prize is a wish being granted, along with large amounts of honor." Erza explained.

"Pregrande kingdom has a large population of 32 million, which is almost twice as many people as Fiore." Levy added.

"So basically, if we win we'll not only be the best guild in the whole of Fiore, but we'll be famous!" Romeo's eyes lit up.

"However, it is impossible to be arrested. Meaning dark guilds, demons and who knows what else will be there." Makarov's tone was dangerously close to yelling.

"So... Can we go?" Romeo questioned, fiddling nervously with his hands.

"I'm fired up!" Natsu beamed.

"NO!" Makarov's fist slammed onto the table.

"But-" Romeo muttered, head down.

"The grand magic games was bad enough!" Makarov shouted.

"We also get money?" Lucy pleaded, looking at her rent bill which seemed to get higher every year.

"How much?" It looked like the bribery was working.

"18 million crown. It's their currency. What does that translate to Levy?" Lucy remembered, confident the master would now agtee.

"So I take every 0.373639 jewel and multiply it by-" Levy began to mumble, before pausing.

"21 million jewel." She answered.

"I'm in." Makarov smiled at the thought.

"Yeah!" Natsu practically jumped on the wooden table in front of him, doing the fairy tail sign with his hand.

"YEAH!" The guild screamed in reply.


	2. Chapter 2- Rukiro vs Wendy

"For our first battle today, please well come Wendy Marvell and Rukiro Yamamoto!" A tall, thin lady announced as she ran a bony finger through her brown hair. Nervously, Wendy stepped onto the battlefield, looking back at her guild who encouraged her. A horned girl around her same age soon faced her, her purple eyes lacking any trace of emotion.

"Go!" The lady shouted. Rukiro readied her black trident.

"Roar of the sky dragon!" Wendy chanted, sending a sky blue wave towards her. Rukiro tossed her trident at the spell, sending the roar back to Wendy. Wendy rolled to the side, barely escaping from the violent wind.

"Wing slash of the sky dragon!" Wendy yelled.

Rukiro thrust her trident at the attack, firing it back. Wendy yelped slightly, before charging at the girl with raven hair.

"Crushing fang of the sky dragon!" Wendy shouted, attempting to scratch Rukiro, who's trident snapped. She winced at the hit, looking at the cut on her arm.

"Roar of the black dragon!" Rukiro cried, causing a large amount of the crowd to gasp. The black laser charged towards Wendy at a high speed. As the black laser made contact, Wendy flew into the wall, smearing it with blood. Wendy coughed and wheezed, barely being able to stand up.

"Wendy! You have to surrender now!" Lucy decided, worried for what might happen.

"But..." Wendy looked at her feet, feeling weak.

"Iron fist of the black dragon!" Rukiro's black hand made it's way towards Wendy, only to be met by another fist.

"Iron fist of the sky dragon!" A small smirk was evident on Rukiro's face.

"Swords of the black dragon!" She jumped back, sending millions of black lasers towards Wendy, who was hit by every single one of them. She coughed up blood and looked up through the eye which wasn't soaked with blood. Her blood-soaked body lay on the floor, facing the sky. Levy looked up at the judges, hoping they would put a stop to this. When she saw their reaction, the subtle hope concealed in her eyes was replaced by a bold anger. They find this amusing!?

"Had enough yet?" Rukiro bent down, a hidden glint of sadness in her right eye.]. Wendy stood up, blood gushing down every part of her body. She wiped the blood off her mouth, before taking a quick glance at the guild. _I have some new spells.. hopefully they'll work,_ Wendy thought, thinking she was letting the guild down by losing.

"Piercing Blade of the sky dragon!" Wendy cried, throwing all of her might into the attack. A large pillar fell down on Rukiro, who cried out in pain. She too, was now on the brink of falling. Anyone squeamish already had. Wind battered the audience, everyone shocked by the sheer amount of power the attack held.

"Mortuorum daemones suos cito proferte stolam proferte tenebras lucem diabolus animam in sole umbras Deus daemoniorum exaudi me flere!" Rukiro shouted, causing the sky to turn black, as the ground began to rumble.

"Rukiro!" A harsh voice yelled. Wendy looked behind her to see a tall, pale man with threatening yellow eyes and the tongue of a snake.

"But-" She mumbled.

"Do you question me?" The man screamed in a disjointed voice.

"But Master Yamamoto-" Rukiro begged.

"MASTER YAMAMOTO IS GONE! I AM YOUR MASTER NOW!" He bellowed. With that, Rukiro gave a loud scream. She fell to the floor, suffering terribly. Her hands and legs seemed to be bound by an invisible force. Her eyes turned red, as if stained by the amount of blood drenching her body.

"NO! HE'S NOT GONE!" Rukiro sobbed.

Without thinking, Wendy ran over to the suffering Rukiro, who had one foot in the grave.

"Don't worry, I...am..fine." Rukiro lied. Wendy sat down and began to heal the girl, who eventually returned to her previous state (but she was still damaged from Wendy's attack).

"The match is over!" A voice announced. Wendy extended her hand, Pulling, Rukiro up

"Prehaps we can be friends." Wendy suggested. Rukiro gave a quick nod, before the pair limped to the infirmary, using one another for support.

"Next, we have an event name Pandemonium." The bony woman wore a smile suggesting something was up.

"We've purposely given this the same name as the GMG event. But trust me, this one is different." A pink-haired woman whispered, not knowing the dragon slayers were aware.

"Deadly even." The bony woman replied after reading through the rules.


End file.
